Darien Chiba
Darien Chiba is the hero who helps Sailor Moon and her friends in Sailor Moon. (aka Mamoru) Voice Actors: #Rino Romano (Episodes 1-11) - English #Toby Proctor (Episodes 12-65) - English #Vincent Corazza (Episodes 66-159, movies) - English #Robbie Daymond (VIZ) - English #Julie Lemieux (Child) - English #Toru Furuya - Japanese #Megumi Ogata (Child) - Japanese #Kenji Nojima - Japanese #Genaro Vásquez (Episodes 1-65) - Spanish #Gerardo Reyero (Episodes 66-200, movies) - Spanish #Patricia Acevedo (Child) - Spanish #Marco Balzarotti - Italian #Veronica Pivetti (Child) - Italian #Massimiliano Manfredi - Italian (Shin Vision) #Jacopo Bonanni (Child) - Italian (Shin Vision) #Zvika Fohrman - Hebrew He Plays Z in Characterz (Antz) He is a red ant. He Plays Sawyer in Sailor Scouts Don't Dance (AshandRaye Style) He is a white cat. He Plays the Prince in Sailor Moon White and the Seven Forest Animals He is the handsome Prince Charming. He Plays Human Casper in Tails (a.k.a. Casper) (James Graham's Style) He is a Human form of Casper He Plays Cheddarhead Charlie in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers He is Monterey Jack's dad. He Plays Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He is Fievel's dad. He Plays Prince Naveen in The Princess and the Chipmunk He is a prince. He Rogers Played Rogers In Basil Doo, Where Are You! He is a Hippie and Member of the slovers He Plays Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls (396Movies Human Style) He is a Creator He Plays Max Taylor in Dinosaur King He is a Teenager Boy of the D-Team He Plays King Hubert In Sleeping Beauty (399Movies Style) He is Phillip's Father He Plays Chip in Darien 'n Tracey He is a Rescue ranger Rodent He Plays Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (1961Movies Style) He is a Pokemon trainer. He Plays Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) He is a ninja. He Plays Genie in Aladdin spoof for 1986Movies He is a genie. He Plays Chris Kratt in Artemis (Zoboomafoo) He is a Kratt brother. He Plays King Colbert in Senalina He is a Fairy king. He Plays Alvin Seville in Darien and the Teenagers (1983) He is a chipmunk. He Played Adult Simba In The Teenager King 400Movies He is a Lion He Played Goofy's Son In The Dave Movie (A Goofy Movie) and The Extremely Dave Movie (An Extremely Goofy Movie) He is ????? He Played Kaiba In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Ooglyeye Style) He Played Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book (4000Movies Style) He is a Elephant He Played Monterey Jack in Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers He is a Cheese Manica He Played Robomunk in Max and the Children (1983) He is a Robot Chipmunk He Played Dinoman/Cowboy In Dinosaur King (Chris1812 Style) He is Taylor's Father He Played Prince Phillip In Sleeping Beauty (Ooglyeye Style) He is a Prince He Plays Bron in The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (1961Movies Style) He is Littlefoot's father He Played Bagge (Good) In Tom the Cowardly Cat He is a grouchy farmer He Played In Atlantis The Lost (4000Movies Style) He Played Dave Seville In He is The Chipmunks father He Played Cowboy In Teenager Story 4000Movies Style He is a Sheriff Toy He Played Danny In Teenage Don't Dance 1961Movies He is a Tabby Cat He Played Clemont In Pokemon XY (1955Movies Human) He Played In Serena and the Pussycats He is a He Played Tadashi Hamada In Big Hero 6 (1961Movies Style) He is Brother He Played In Mamoru and Alvin He is ???? He Played Nigel Thorberry In The Wild Thornberrys (400Movies Style) He's a Explore He Played Finstone In The Chibas He is a Barney's Best friend He Played Black Jaguar In The Jungle Book (1953Movies Style) He Played ???? In The Adventure of Super Mario Bros (Chris1703 Style) He Played Emperor Kuzco In The Chiba's New Groove He Played Alex In Madgascar (155Movies Style) He Played Numbuh 1 In C.D Anime Next Door foro Chris1812 He Played Littlef In The Land Before Time Series (1984Movies Human Style) He is a Longneck He Played Troy Bolton In High School Musical (397Movies Style) He Played Superman In Kids' WB (Chris1701 Style) He is a Mysterious Superhero He Played Sokka In Avatar: The Last Airbender (Chris1703 Human Style) He Played Mr.Flynn (Aka Phineas' true father) In Rai and Ash He Played ???? Flynn In Darien and Tracey he is a Stepbrother He Played Krillin In Dragon Ball Z (4000Movies Style) He Played ???? In The Little Mini Moon He Played Himself In The Little Tsukino He Played Fred Jones In Alvin Doo, Where Are You! He Played Clark Kent or Superman (One of these characters) In Superman: The Animated Series (Chris1701 Style) Kids' WB (Chris1701 Style) Justice League (Chris1701 Style) Super Friends (Chris1701 Style) He is a Super Hero He Played Pan's Dad/Future In Dragon Ball Z (Chris1702 Human Style) he is a Half-Saiya Portrayals: *In Sailor Danny he is played by Sawyer. *In Sailor Yogi he is played by Cindy Bear. *In Sailor Bianca he is played by Bernard. *In Sailor Jasmine he is played by Aladdin. *In Sailor Fluttershy (Disneystyle172 Style) he is played by Dumbo *In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) he is played by Chip. *In Sailor Amber he is played by Scooby Doo. *In Sailor Becky he is played by Tom Sawyer. *In Sailor Rebecca he is played by Baloo. *In Sailor Zoe he is played by Max Taylor. *In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) he is played by Ash Ketchum. *In Sailor Kim he is played by Ron Stoppable. *In Sailor Brisby he is played by Basil. *In Sailor Melody he is played by Jim Hawkins. *In Sailor Brittany he is played by Alvin Seville. *In Sailor Tanya he is played by Jerry Mouse. *In Sailor Cindy he is played by Yogi Bear. *In Sailor Perdita he is played by Pongo. *In Sailor Jessica he is played by Akira Akatsuki. *In Sailor Alice he is played by Wart. *In Sailor Rukia he is played by Ichigo Kurosaki. *In Sailor Jeanette he is played by Simon Seville. *In Sailor Sawyer (Chris1704 Style) he is played by Danny. *In Sailor Marlene he is played by Timon. *In Sailor Velma he is played by Shaggy Rogers. *In Sailor Misty he is Played by Gary Oak. *In Sailor Malina he is Played by *In Sailor Luna he is Played by as darien ??? and as Tuxedo Mask Artemis *In Sailor Mars (158Movies Style) he is Played by (Normal) Ketchum and Himself (Brainwased by Nehelenia) *In Sailor Venus (Chris1988 Style) he is Played by Himself. *In Sailor Treat Heart he is played by Bright Heart Raccoon. *In Sailor Cheer he is played by Champ Bear. *In Sailor Olivia he is Played by as Charming tuxedo mask Fievel Mousekewitz and as Darien ???? *In Sailor Tigress he is Played by as Darien ??? and as Tuxed mask he is Played by Bagheera Gallery: Tuxedo Mask.jpg|Tuxedo Mask in the TV Series Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Tuxedo Mask in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Young Darien in Sailor Moon-0.jpg|Tuxedo Mask (Young) in the TV Series Young Darien in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Tuxedo Mask (Young) in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Serena, Darien, and her Family Dizzy.png Ash and Cheddarhead Charlie Dancing Darien.png Professor chiba.png|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Professor Utonium Darien Shirtless.jpg Young Darien in Sailor Moon.jpg Ron Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Darien.jpg Tuxedo Mask (TV Series).jpg Darien-0.jpg Darien (Sailor Moon).jpg Mamoru as dadve.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Dave Seville Darien Angry.jpg Darien as monty.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Monterey Jack Mamoru as Ichigo.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Ichigo Kurosaki Darien as ash.png|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Ash Ketchum Darien as ash ketchum.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Ash Ketchum Darien.png Darien shileds as shaggy rogers.png Darien as brick.png|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Blossom (Male) Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Adults Category:Childs Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Orphans Category:1992 Introductions